


Competiton

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Turning sex into sport





	Competiton

To mix things up when they played together, they would occasionally try to best one another. One woman would sit on the sidelines as a referee and the other two would take turns trying to make the fourth woman come to orgasm. The referee would be the object of their attention’s usual partner. They figured out that rule early on after River won three consecutive matches with Zoe as the subject and Kaylee did the same with Inara. The competition wasn’t usually a competition because three of the four women would be wrung out and victorious by the end of it, no matter who the referee selected. And then the referee herself would then enjoy a turn at the hands of her partner.


End file.
